


Today we have our morning coffee with...

by cannibalsil, sonnimm



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drawings, Hannigram - Freeform, Humor, Multi, Team Sassy Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibalsil/pseuds/cannibalsil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnimm/pseuds/sonnimm
Summary: I love coffee and Hannibal Tv Show. I also love drawing and making bad jokes... so I tried to think how the different characters of the show would have their morning coffee and make drawings about it. My friend and partner in crime sonnimm and @dominiquedilara (Instagram) gave me some ideas for these drawings so I wanted to give credit to them too.Please, forgive my English...I'm Spanish.The last thing I wanted to say is that maybe this is not the proper place for drawings but I really wanted to share it with you and, after all... "this is my design".





	1. ... Will Graham

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkToby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkToby/gifts), [BakerStreetMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerStreetMuse/gifts).



> I wanted to gift this work to PinkToby and BakerStreetMuse because their fanfic "Every Hannigram FanFic Ever: An Adventure in Smut" made me laugh so much that I almost died. If you haven't read it yet: do it. If you did: do it again. It's the most funny thing I have ever read, about Hannibal or any other thing. Pure humour elevated to art.
> 
> Please, feel free to share or repost any of my drawings. 
> 
> I'm accepting prompts and new ideas for more drawings (for this to show or any other one I have seen). I also accept new ideas for more uncensored drawings for the previous characters. Please, let me know with your comments. I hope you enjoy it.

Today we have our morning coffee "Will Graham-style". Since he's not my favourite character (but sonnimm's) all the cruel (and bad jokes) are about him. Please, don't kill me!


	2. ... Dr. Hannibal Lecter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today he have our morning coffee with Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

I know he is a smug bastard, and an asshole and everything you want to add... but I can't help it: I love Hanni. Here it is how I imagine he have his morning coffee.


	3. ... Bedelia DuMaurier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today he have our morning coffee with Bedelia DuMaurier.

She's elegant and smart. Who wouldn't love Bedelia? Here is how she have her morning coffee... in her bitchy and alcoholic way.


	4. ... Freddie Lounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today he have our morning coffee with Freddie Lounds.

She is unforgettable with her red hair and sharp intelligence: today we have our morning coffee "Freddie Lounds-style". It seems that I love all the evil characters so yes: I absolutely adore Freddie and her lack of ethics. I think Hannibal himself adore her too... He never tried to kill her despite all her rudeness.


	5. Dr. Frederick Chilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today he have our morning coffee with Dr. Frederick Chillton.

Don't you love the way Dr. Chillton try to emulate Dr. Lecter? I do! One of the funniest moment in the show was when Dr. Chillton went to Hanni's dinner party and tried not to be suspicious about him. I find Dr. Chillton adorable.


	6. ... Matt Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we have our morning coffee with our favourite orderly, Matt Brown.

Despite I was mean with him in my drawing, I like Matt Brown! And I just love Jonathan Tucker, the actor who played Matt... I love him even more since he gave me a "like" to this drawing in Instagram. It's amazing the way all the cast are with the fandom. My favourite orderly barely appeared in two or three episodes but he was special. This is my way to honour our lonely and unrequited hawk. I found the way Will used him very heartbreaking and cruel, didn't you? Poor Matt: he would set the world on fire for his beloved Graham Cracker. Let's have our morning coffe "Matt Brown-style"!


	7. ... The Great Red Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we have our morning coffee with Francis Dolarhyde, the Great Red Dragon.

As I said previously, I feel more empathy with evil characters, not only in this show. So it was impossible to me not to fall in love with Bryan Fuller's vision of Dolarhyde. It also was very difficult to me to draw something funny about the Red Dragon because his sad story and lonely life. But I did my best. As always, Dr. Lecter helped me with his poisoned gifts. It seems Hanni is developing a rude habit: what's to be done about that?


	8. ... Dr. Alana Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we have our morning coffee with the wise and beautiful Dr. Alan's Bloom.

I think Dr. Bloom is one of the few sane characters in this show. I guess that's why I don't like her too much. That and because I honestly envy her: she had Will Graham (my pretty little muffing!) at her feet. And, even worse: she had sex wit Hanni! And even-even worse: she married an interesting and awesome hard and pretty woman. And even-even-even worse: she is independent and a survivor herself. I know Hanni promised to kill her but I think he isn't interested in keeping his word this time: he knows she don't deserve it. So the only harm he keep doing to her is sending her insulting gifts from his new home with his lovely Will. Don't you think so?


	9. ... Sassy Science Team: Zeller and Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we have our morning coffe with Bryan Zeller and Jimmy Price.

Even if they're not the most popular guys in the show, it would never be the same without them. That's why I guess Hanni forgive Zeller for selling Will to Freddie Lounds and forgive Price too for the "craquellure" thing. If you haven't seen "Postmortem" interviews, please do it. You'll enjoy how funny Scott Thomson (Jimmy Price) is. I see Bryan Zeller and Jimmy Price as inseparable so I made a single drawing for them both.


	10. ... Jack Crawford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we have our morning coffee with Agent Jack Crawford.

I guess I left Agent Crawford for the end (by now! So please give me more ideas!) because I was really mean with him (and, as always with Will) in this drawing. But if there's a character I hate in the show, is him. He is so righteous, and good person that I barely can stand him. Well to be honest the only reason why I hate him isbecause he keeps trying to catch my Hanni (and Hanni's Will). Seriously, why Crawford don't let Will drown in a see of darkness with Hanni (which would be beautiful) and keep monitoring Will like if he's his pet? As always, Hanni helped me to make it funny with his loaded gifts.


	11. ... The Wendigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we have our morning coffee with The Wendigo.

The Wendigo- style morning coffee was the most difficult to draw. I hope you notice how jealous Hanni is because of Wendigo's presence in Will's dreams. Poor Hanni: even if he likes the Wendigo he sent him a loaded gift too.


End file.
